JSRF Songs: Rewritten
by Talen Avalon
Summary: I find a lyrics sheet for some songs from JSRF and Yo-yo and Beat (both from JSRF) decide to rewrite some of them. This is going to be fun...
1. Aisle 10

Aisle 10-Rewite  
  
New Title: 99th Street  
  
Uh-huh  
  
Ooh, ooh  
  
Yeah, heh  
  
(We need some help in 99th Street)  
  
I see you on the streets (uh-huh)  
  
You carrying yourself so well (so well)  
  
I made myself a promise (what's that?)  
  
Not to get emotional (uh-huh)  
  
As I remain standing (standing)  
  
I take another glance at you (at you)  
  
If we were on Benten Tower, whoa-whoa  
  
Then I would have to dance with you  
  
This isn't cool (not cool)  
  
And in my lonely eyes  
  
I see myself in eloquent strives (eloquent strives)  
  
In a dark tuxedo, here goes  
  
Nothing to her (what-what?)  
  
*Hello, Gemini, I wanna be by your side  
  
I haven't been the same guy  
  
Since I saw you skatin' by  
  
Let's have a toast to the girl on 99th  
  
(We need some help on 99th Street)  
  
Hello, Gemini, I wanna be by your side  
  
I haven't been the same guy  
  
Since I saw you skatin' by  
  
Let's have a toast to the girl on 99th  
  
(Yo, look out)  
  
I seen you, about a quarter after nine (after nine)  
  
You shine like the neon sign  
  
Where are you from? (From)  
  
You float like the stars at night  
  
Until the sunlight (sunlight)  
  
And leave me with this song to write  
  
And now I'm drawn to you, holding my speed  
  
Yo, wonderin' wherever she is at  
  
With a crowd of pedestrians getting mad  
  
They didn't see what I seen (nuh-uh)  
  
The street queen made it easier  
  
For one fine he  
  
And in my bloodshot eyes  
  
All I can see is everything's fine (everything's fine)  
  
With a turning stomach  
  
Running thoughts through my head  
  
Hello, Gemini, I wanna be by your side  
  
I haven't been the same guy  
  
Since I saw you skatin' by  
  
Let's have a toast to the girl on 99th  
  
(We need some help on 99th Street)  
  
Hello, Gemini, I wanna be by your side  
  
I haven't been the same guy  
  
Since I saw you skatin' by  
  
Let's have a toast to the girl on 99th  
  
You skate by me again (wha-what?)  
  
I'm standing on Benten Tower (tower)  
  
I made myself a promise (what's that?)  
  
That I would finally talk to her (ha ha)  
  
As I start grinding down (down)  
  
I take another glance for you (for you)  
  
I fell off Benten Tower, whoa-whoa  
  
I'm sure I hit the ground below  
  
I'm seein' black (oh, crap!)  
  
And in my pain-filled mind  
  
I see myself in eloquent stride  
  
In a sharp tuxedo, here goes  
  
Nothing to her (wha-wha-wha-what?)  
  
Hello, Gemini, I wanna be by your side  
  
I haven't been the same guy  
  
Since I saw you skatin' by  
  
Let's have a toast to the girl on 99th  
  
(We need some help on 99th Street)  
  
Hello, Gemini, I wanna be by your side  
  
I haven't been the same guy  
  
Since I saw you skatin' by  
  
Let's have a toast to the girl on 99th  
  
(We need some help on 99th Street)  
  
Hello, Gemini  
  
On 99th Street, 99th Street, 99th Street  
  
Yeah-heh, yeah-heh, aisle ten  
  
We need some help on 99th Street  
  
Hello, Gemini  
  
Ooh, whoa-oh-oh, ooh, yeah-e-yeah  
  
Ooh, whoa-oh-oh  
  
Hello, Gemini  
  
Yeah...  
  
Hello, Gemini  
  
I wanna be by your side  
  
I haven't been the same guy  
  
(Hello, Gemini)  
  
Since I saw you skatin' in  
  
Hello, Gemini!  
  
Ooh, whoa-oh-oh...  
  
Hello, Gemini!!! 


	2. Latch Brother Bounce

Author's Note: Okay, I didn't get to do this in the last one, but I'll give you the heads-up in this one. I definitely don't own JSRF. (And I haven't said that in awhile either...better fix that...) The Aisle 10 rewrite was done by Yo-yo and mentions a girl named Gemini from my story 'Soul of the Streets'. This rewrite Beat did in honor of my gang in Texas, the Black Tigers. How I miss them here in Virginia... *sheds a tear* Anyhoo, on to the songfic!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~`  
  
Latch Brother Bounce-Rewrite  
  
New Title: Black Tiger Bounce  
  
This is summer school  
  
The Black Tigers are through playing games with you  
  
Each tiger claw'll make you scream and shout  
  
Black Tigers gonna turn it out  
  
Each tiger'll make you scream and shout  
  
Black Tigers gonna turn it out  
  
Each tiger claw...  
  
Turn it out...  
  
Each tiger claw...  
  
Turn it out...  
  
Each tiger claw...  
  
T-t-t-turn it out...  
  
Ti-ti-ti-ti-tiger...  
  
T-t-t-t-turn it out...  
  
Each tiger claw'll make you scream and shout  
  
Black Tigers gonna turn it out  
  
Each tiger claw...  
  
Turn it out...  
  
Each tiger claw...  
  
Turn it out...  
  
Hello... hello...  
  
Hello-hello-hello...  
  
The Black Tigers!  
  
The Black Tigers!  
  
You'll like it or you'll love it  
  
Each tiger claw...  
  
Turn it out...  
  
Ti-ti-ti-ti-tiger...  
  
T-t-t-t-turn it out...  
  
Why don't we do it again?  
  
(Listen, I thought we'd agreed, right?  
  
You're done, no more vocals, you've got enough, alright?)  
  
Hehehe...okay...?  
  
(And no laughing, alright?) 


	3. Statement of Intent

Statement of Intent-Rewrite  
  
You gotta make a statement of intent!  
  
You gotta make a statement of intent!  
  
You gotta make a statement of intent!  
  
You gotta make a statement of intent!  
  
If we're such reckless children  
  
The monuments you're creating  
  
Are then subject to reclaim  
  
And are ours to retake  
  
Braking discos and your castles  
  
We are tearing up the planet  
  
We will be heroes for the future  
  
Remembered by the future life  
  
You gotta make a statement of intent!  
  
You gotta make a statement of intent!  
  
You gotta make a statement of intent!  
  
You gotta make a statement of intent!  
  
If we're such misplaced youth  
  
And what you say is the truth  
  
Then such mistakes are illusions  
  
One simple word is confusion  
  
Braking discos and your castles  
  
We are tearing up the planet  
  
We will be heroes for the future  
  
Remembered by the future life  
  
We don't need a history lesson  
  
Museums are made to lie  
  
We will be heroes for the future  
  
Thinly veiled as national interest  
  
With cold hearts you paid to lie  
  
We will be known as heros  
  
We don't care what you damn well say  
  
You gotta make a statement of intent!  
  
You gotta make a statement of intent!  
  
You gotta make a statement of intent!  
  
You gotta make a statement of intent!  
  
Making discos of your castles  
  
We are tearing up the planet  
  
We will be heroes for the future  
  
Remembered by all future man  
  
We don't need a history lesson  
  
Museums are made to lie  
  
We will be heroes for the future  
  
You gotta make a statement of intent!  
  
You gotta make a statement of intent!  
  
You gotta make a statement of intent!  
  
You gotta make a statement of intent!  
  
If we're such misplaced youth  
  
And what you say is the truth  
  
Then such mistakes are illusions  
  
One simple word is confusion  
  
Braking discos and your castles  
  
We are tearing up the planet  
  
We will be heroes for the future  
  
Remembered by the future life  
  
We don't need a history lesson  
  
Museums are made to lie  
  
We will be heroes for the future  
  
Thinly veiled as national interest  
  
With cold hearts you paid to lie  
  
We will be known as heros  
  
We don't care what you damn well say  
  
You gotta make a statement of intent!  
  
You gotta make a statement of intent!  
  
You gotta make a statement of intent!  
  
You gotta make a statement of intent!  
  
Making discos of your castles  
  
We are tearing up the planet  
  
We will be heroes for the future  
  
Remembered by all future man  
  
We don't need a history lesson  
  
Museums are made to lie  
  
We will be heroes for the future  
  
You gotta make a statement of intent!  
  
You gotta make a statement of intent!  
  
You gotta make a statement of intent!  
  
You gotta make a statement of intent! 


End file.
